Oxford, Webster, Story Books
by littlefaberrystuff
Summary: One has a dad and daddy who adore and love her. The other has a mom and dad who loves her when she's their perfect daughter. They met at the park. Faberry. Lucy storyline does not apply.
1. Chapter 1

The grassy part of the playground has always been her favorite. She'd always run around, twirl like a ballerina just like she's been taught in dance school, and sing about how 'The Hills Are Alive with the Sound of Music'. Though you'd often see her playing by herself since "the other kids don't like playing with me her because she uses words they can't understand and she's too small for them; they're big kids so they say they do really cool big-kid stuff that she can't," she tells her daddy one day, when he picks her up from kindergarten. Daddy just smiles warmly at her, with all the love only a parent can give, and gently explains, "Cupcake, you're too cool for them. They can't sing Barbra and any Broadway song like you do." She thinks her singing isn't on Barbra's level yet, but she returns her daddy's smile as bright as she could and allows herself to be tucked safely in her daddy's arms. She has the best parents in the world.

"We you soo much… We've always wanted a child, and we're so lucky to have you. You know why?" dad asked one night.

"Why?" she whispered quietly, as if her daddies are telling her a secret.

"Because you turned out to be better than the daughter of our dreams, cupcake…" daddy winked.

She smiles like she's never smiled before, while quietly disagreeing in her head. _No, dads. You are better than the best parents in the whole world._

Another dinner party to sit through, another night to watch her mom and dad drown themselves in alcohol, another night where she must sit stiff (_properly like a lady, her mom always reminds her_) and wear the itchy dress with a big bow. She always hated bows, always hated sitting 'properly', but she hates seeing her parents drink until they get red in the face so much more. She loves her mom and dad very much, more than her Carebears even, but she doesn't like seeing them like that most of the time. She tries not to wrinkle her nose and mouth yuck when the parties finish, she's already in her Braveheart pjs, and mommy and daddy are on the couch unconscious, reeking of scotch. But the good thing about these dinner parties is that she always gets to play with all the other girls in her room, even if she thinks they're all just there for her toys and not really her.

"Sweetheart, you always be a good girl, okay? Always be polite and do what mommy and daddy say, okay? We know what's best for you, and you know God rewards obedient children." Her mother pushes her hair behind her ears and cups her face.

"Yes, mommy." She smiles.

Her father puts a hand on her small shoulder and bends down to kiss her forehead. "You know, Quinnie? All of daddy's friends are impressed with how well-mannered you were, last night! Daddy and mommy are so proud of you. You are the perfect, daughter!"

She smiles. Maybe dinner parties aren't so bad after all. In dinner parties, she gets to show how well-behaved she is. Mommy and daddy love her when she behaves well.

She hums a made-up tune while watching a pretty blonde girl walk to the swings. She's never seen any other kid play alone other than her. The girl's not small, like her, and very quiet unlike her, so she wonders why the girl's at the swings alone. She untangles her small legs from under her and walks to the girl.

"Are also you fond of reading dictionaries and thesauruses?" She asks from behind the girl.

The girl jumps, surprised by the voice, and whips her head to face the source. She ends up staring open-mouthed at a girl who she thinks might be younger than her, with big warm brown eyes.

"You see, I have a penchant for reading and using the new words I encounter in the books I read in conversations with my peers, but they seem to be clueless as to what I am trying to say because I guess not all kids read Oxford or Webster. They refuse to associate with a 'freak' thus me spending my time in the park by myself. Could that be the cause as to why you're alone also?"

The blonde girl blinks. Once. Twice... "Umm… No, I don't read dictionaries."

She waits for the girl to say more, after all, she answered only one of her questions. The girl must've realized she was waiting so added, "… but I have read lots of story books."

"Well, my daddies always say that knowledge is power and encourage me to be a wide-reader so they've bought me several kinds of books to enjoy. Though, my personal favorites are the biographies because knowing that the events really did happen in the real world makes one feel hopeful and optimistic, seeing that real people have beaten life's trials and tribulations."

The girl blinks again, trying to process what she's said it seems. But even before the blonde has the chance to formulate a reply, she remembers that they haven't introduced themselves yet.

"Oh! I have yet to introduce myself, excuse my rudeness. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry." She cracks a mega-watt grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl smiled back and stuck her hand out. "Quinn."

**A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble about how different the homes Rachel and Quinn grew up in, but I'm planning on writing a few more chapters and making this a story. Maybe if I get reviews I will. *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel!" Quinn was running after the girl who was giggling like mad. She knew small people are fast because they're not heavy, but she never expected Rachel to be Speedy Gonzales. With every last bit of energy and force she had left, she tackled the girl to the ground.

Rachel flailed and squealed and tried to get up and out of her hold but Quinn kept holding onto her like she was driftwood.

"Rachel… Stop… Can't run 'nymoore…" Quinn was panting, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck, slick with sweat, but she had a huge grin on her face – a real, face-splitting grin. You see, Quinn Fabray the princess at her parents' dinner parties, or Quinn Fabray the obedient daughter, never grins. They'd only give out small smiles and nods and 'thank you's but never crack a grin. Quinn— Rachel's friend from the park, though? Not a moment without unconsciously showing her pearly whites.

Rachel just laughed at the girl. "Alright, Quinn, alright… What game shall we play next?"

Quinn raised her head up from where it was resting near the girl's shoulder to give her a look that screams she was mental. "Rachel… You seriously want to play another game?" The other girl nods enthusiastically.

"Ugh," was Quinn's only response before tightening her hold around Rachel's torso and resting her forehead on the girl's shoulder. She was surely going to get more grass stains on the front of her dress this time which would make it harder to explain and beg the woman who does their laundry to not tell her parents about, but right now she doesn't care. Right now, her top priority is to get her legs to stop feeling like jell-o and move.

Rachel smiled at her new friend— her first and only friend. Quinn talked and listened to her even if she likes big words and singing; other kids would just push her to make her stop, but Quinn doesn't do that. She even smiles when she hears her sing and she also tries to understand what she says even if it she just talked a paragraph of thoughts. Rachel then decides that she likes Quinn a lot and that she'd stick with her no matter what.

Quinn, on the other hand, likes Rachel's sincerity. She's like this small but intense beam of sunlight for; a much needed change for her, from being surrounded by grownups who only want to eat their food and drink their wine, her 'friends' who only want her toys, and her parents who only want their perfect daughter. Rachel, though, was here because she genuinely wants to play with her. Quinn likes that— being wanted for nothing else but her— so she decides right then and there that she likes Rachel and she'd keep her.

They're both down on the grass still, since Quinn tackled Rachel, with Quinn on her belly, an arm around Rachel's middle and forehead on the other girl's shoulder catching her breath; Rachel, on her back tries to hug Quinn with the arm the other girl isn't laying on.

"Hey… Quinn?" She whispered. Quinn looked up, raised a brow at her, smiling and she felt this happy, fluttery feeling in her tummy. "I quite like you. Perhaps I'll stick with you."

Quinn laughed. "I like you too, speedy. I think I'll keep you!" She gave her a wink.

They stayed that way, lying on the ground; dresses covered in grass stains, cheeks with smudges of mud, talking about things normal 6 year olds would not even spare a thought about. Quinn found out about Rachel's obsession with anything that has a 4 note tune, any book with more than 50 pages, drama and ballet while Rachel in turn, found out about Quinn's secret interest in sports, astronomy (she thinks aliens walk among us), and addiction to reading tales about adventurers, warriors, ogres and dragons.

They only got up when they saw the familiar black car which signals that it's time for Quinn to go. Rachel's daddies arrived not long after. Every morning, as they both prepare for pre-school, they would both silently look forward to the afternoon at the park, to that girl who gets them like no other playground kid does – that girl where they can just be themselves and have fun with.

**A/N: Pleaaase forgive me for such a short update. D: College and family, and stupid weather affecting stupid internet connection, I just wanna cry T^T. I'll be posting another story, tho, just a one shot for those who waited. Thank you, guys! I've only started writing and I can already feel the love :3. I forgot to mention that the Lucy storyline does not apply here. Also, I've only just read the first chapter and I think I came home very late the night I wrote that so I didn't have time to proofread it and fix my grammatical mess xD. Sorry! I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
